rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blu3 Fir3 - V2.0/RWBY Volume 3 Soundtrack: Belated Thoughts Strike Again!
So, um... Volume 3 Soundtrack came out like a week ago... God damn, I am so late to the party, but whatever; I'll dance alone if I have to... Also, this is my opinion, so keep that in mind. '' ''Anyhow, I'll list my favorite original vocal songs below from the soundtrack: '' #'Cold''' - This song is just so perfect in how it captures the emotion of Pyrrha's death and its effects on Jaune. The lyrics and instrumentals compliment each other very well, and the song is overall just beautiful. #'I'm the One' - This song is action-packed, badass fury jammed into a time frame of 3 minutes and 43 seconds. If there's one word I could use to describe it would be: EPIC. This song is exactly what I was hoping this soundtrack would contain: A fist-pumping, fast-paced fight song! #'Not Fall in Love with You' - This song's a groovy, dance-alone-in-your-bedroom-style tune that's a decent rendition of a love song. Admittedly, I don't think it measures up to its similar counterparts, Boop and Dream Come True, both of which surpass it by leaps and bounds, but it's okay. #'Neon' - Fits the character well enough, and is a pretty cool song. Not my favorite, but it's pretty fast-paced, and quite "bubblicious" shall we say ;) *'Time to Say Goodbye (Acoustic Version) '- Gets an honorable mention for being an excellent remix of an already fantastic song. However, it IS a remix, so I can't include it on my list of personal faves. Now for the least favorite original vocal songs... Please don't hate me FNDM, I understand some of you may already be seething at the above list, but try to keep yourself from throwing your computer/smart phone at the wall just yet... '' #'When It Falls''' - I did not care for this opening from the beginning. It was too fast-paced, and just in general a very lackluster song. I listened to the full version, and decided the best part was right at the end from 2:18 - 3:24 or so. Part of that is in actual opening, but it's still right at the end which is disappointing. All in all, I still think This Will Be the Day is the best opening that RT has released so far, and that still has yet to change. #'Divide' - This song is just so...meh...to the extreme. The chorus is just too much compared to the softer sections, and the backup vocals sound strange too. If this is supposed to be Salem's theme, I can't help but feel aghast at how bad it is. Unless, it's CRME's theme which would make sense to a degree...but I still think this song just isn't that great. #'Mirror Mirror Part II' - Now this is where my opinion probably diverges from others the most. Mirror Mirror Part I is both ethereal, and riveting as a song. Part II is...okay, I guess. But, I would never even dare to compare it to its counterpart Red Like Roses Part II which is far better in comparison. This is a nice soft song that fits Weiss very well, and that's good and all, but the lyrics occasionally make me cringe with how generic they feel, and the song as a whole feels like it's missing something. The instrumental is all right, but it's not amazing, and nowhere near as good as Cold's. # It's My Turn - This song is... Well, even when it played in the show, I still found it to be lacking. It's a decent fight song, but I'm the One blows it out of the water by a long shot, and I wouldn't even try comparing it to something like Caffeine. *It's My Turn (James Landino Remix) - Gets an honorable mention for being another skip-it remix. It's not bad, but it's not worth the money for me to buy it, or recommend it to anyone. Overall, this volume's vocal songs were very much a hit-and-miss for me. Some of them were definitely good enough to stick in my head, but others just fell short. I personally wouldn't recommend buying all the vocal songs; instead, I'd suggest picking the best ones of the bunch, and leaving the others to rot away. I'll post another blog some time later where I go over the instrumental pieces for this volume. ''Till next time, blaze on people. '' ''Blu3 Fir3 V2.0 '' Category:Blog posts